rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Save the Date
Save the Date is a special PSA of Red vs. Blue revolving around the release of Halo 4. It is currently available on Halo: Waypoint's YouTube channel and is the very first episode of Red vs. Blue to be set in the Halo 4 engine. Characters Red Team *Sarge *Grif *Simmons Blue Team *Church *Tucker Synopsis Mark your calendars—the Halo 4 launch date is revealed! In this exclusive Rooster Teeth video, Grif wants to make sure his schedule is absolutely clear for the launch of Halo 4. But first he has to convince Sarge to give him the day off. Transcript Sarge: '''...and that wraps up today's meeting. Unless there are any special requests. '''Grif: I have a special request. Sarge: More food is not a special request Private Grif. Grif: 'I need to take a sick day. (''Grif produces a fake sounding cough) '''Sarge: '''A sick day? Today? '''Grif: '''No. November 6th, 2012. '''Sarge: November 6th? That's like six months away! How do you know you're gonna be sick? Grif: (Coughs again) I can just..uh..(Coughs)..feel it coming on. Simmons: Grif, if you're planning a sick day half a year from now, you don't need to do the lame fake cough today. Grif: Oh right, sorry. Force of habit.....(Coughs) Sarge: Alright fine. You can take a sick day. Actually we're in luck. The Blues sent me a message saying they wanna call a one week truce starting November 6th as well! Cut to a shot of the reds being viewed through the scope of a sniper rifle. Simmons: They did? Cut to a shot of Tucker and Church, who is holding a sniper rifle. Tucker: '''What're they talking about down there? '''Church: They're talking about November 6th, 2012. It's the day Halo 4 comes out. Tucker: It is? Church: Yup, they announced it earlier today. Tucker: Oh right...(Begins to cough suddenly)...Hey man, I think I might be coming down with--- Church: Oh don't bother, I already took care of it for us. Tucker: Oh, okay cool. Thanks man. Cut back to the Reds. Grif: '''So the Blues took a whole week off?! '''Sarge: Yep, full seven days. Grif: Umm... I think I'm gonna have to take off the whole week too now. Looks like I'm probably gonna be even sicker. Simmons: Why? Grif: Because of...Blue withdrawal? Simmons: Is that a real thing? Grif: Yes? Simmons: Then why do you keep saying it like it's a question? Grif: Because? Simmons: Wait a second, I see what's going on! Grif: You do? Simmons: Yes, I watch the news Grif. Grif: Oh right....Damn. Sarge: What is it? Grif: Alright, I admit it. I'm taking the day off to---- Simmons: To vote for President. Grif: What? Sarge: To do what? Simmons: November 6th is the Presidential election sir. The Blues and Grif obviously wanna take the day off so they can vote. Grif: We are? Oh, I mean we are! I am totally..voting..for that thing you said. That's what I'm doing. Sarge: Grif you don't have to take off work for that, it's your civic duty to help decide the fate of our country. Grif: Some would say the fate of the universe. Simmons: Besides, you can always early-vote. Grif: Is that anything like Pre-ordering? Sarge: Tell you what, lets all plan to vote together! As a team! Grif: Together? Sarge: Yeah! Who's your favourite candidate? Grif: I like the green one. Uh.. with the visor. Simmons: The who? Sarge: I like the guy who wears the tie. So professional. Grif: The green one Simmons? Simmons: Oh. Ohhhhh. Grif: Right, on November 6th. Simmons: Riiiight. Hey Sarge (Coughs), woah I think I feel a sore throat coming on six months from now. Woah. Sarge: Great Scott! It's spreading. Let's get you men into quarantine. Trivia *This marks the first time the characters are seen in the Halo 4 engine. *Miles Luna revealed at RTX Australia that he was the voice of Tucker in this PSA, as Jason Saldaña was unavailable. *This video also got a Japanese dub for Xbox Japan's YouTube channel. Video Category:Episodes Category:PSAs